1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a housing used in a monitor of an industrial computer, a monitor that has the housing and that is used in an industrial computer, and an industrial computer that has the housing and/or the monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial computer or an IPC in short refers to a computer used for tasks in an industrial field. This industrial computer has a hard housing, which is, in particular, configured to protect the industrial computer from being affected by external factors (for example, dust, electromagnetic interference and/or moisture). Such industrial computers are generally applied to process visualization, robot technologies, industrial automation, test and test stand working modes, or the like. Such industrial computers must be strong and stable with respect to devices in an office area and do not easily break down. An industrial computer may have a monitor, and a housing of the monitor may be fixed to a flat plate, for example, a machine cladding.
DE 20 2009 015 850 U1 describes a housing. At an initial position, a clamped piece is fixed to a housing in a housing profile defined by a periphery. A tangential guide apparatus is provided in the housing to move the clamped piece, from the initial position across the housing profile along a fixed direction outwards to a fixed position, and a clamping means is provided in the housing to clamp the clamped piece from the fixed position along a clamping direction towards a flange to a clamped position.